The Fate We Were Meant To Have
by BadWolfKnockKnock
Summary: The warehouse found us, we did not find it. Myka's gone. HG tried to end the whole world. Things happen that we don't expect. What we need to realize though is that even though we don't understand it this is the fate we were meant to have. Just sit back and ride it out with me by your side. Takes place after the season 2 finale.
1. Preface

Paris, France

1570

She waited silently. Watching the moon float in the water. Every second she spent there like a life time. Then suddenly the brush starts to move. She holds her breath for a moment. Fearing that someone has found her. Then she sees him emerge. She runs to him flings her arms around him. "Henri. Je commençais à penser que vous n'alliez pas à venir. Je vous ai manqué mon amour." She kisses him with a passion she could only have for him. Then she sees it. She sees the pain in his eyes. "Henri, ce qui est faux?" He just moves them. He sits her on a log that rest by the lake. He kneels in front of her letting a tear slip down his face.

"Ma douce Marguerite. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je crains que votre mère ne nous connaît." He said as he held her hand. He just looked into her sweet eyes as he told her how he felt. He needed her to know that she was going to be the only one for him. "Nous savions tous les deux que cet amour ne serait jamais durer. Je pars demain. Mon père a promis à mon mariage avec Catherine de Clèves. Je ne vous oublierai jamais mon amour. Vous possédez mon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'ils jour il cesse de battre." She was sobbing by the time he finished.

She dropped to the ground and held on to him. "Je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que vous aimer une autre femme. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi à mes côtés. S'enfuir avec moi. Nous pouvons acheter une ferme, élever une douzaine d'enfants. S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît Henri. Ne laissez pas cela être au revoir."

He just pulled her back. She was sitting against the log now. Still crying. He placed his hand in her hair. Touching their foreheads together. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Marguerite vous allez être reine un jour. Je fais cela à cause de mon amour pour vous. Vous êtes mieux sans moi. Un jour, vous comprendrez mon amour." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold Fleur De Lis pendent. He had it hanging off a ribbon. "Tant que vous portez ce que nous serons ensemble. Il vous donnera tout ce dont vous aurez jamais besoin."He told her as he tied it around her neck. Then they heard the footsteps. He just kissed her forehead. "Briller mon amour. Je vais vous voir dans le ciel." He said before he ran off. Within moments she was being drug up to her room. There her mother and bother took turns punishing her for her sins. Her screams filled the night. By the morning her Henri was gone and she was a completely different person. She looked in her dressing mirror that morning. She covered the bruises and died her tears, brushed out her hair. Before she got up she kissed the pendant that he Henri gave her. She never could explain it, but it glowed for a moment.

Univille, South Dakota

Present Day

He came in just wanting a shower and a full night's sleep. Three days in New Orleans with Artie wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. But, they snagged the Poe Toaster's bottle of Cognac. Personally he did not know why a bottle that refilled itself was of top warehouse importance. Then he learned that every person to drink from it died the next day of apparent alcohol poisoning. The worst part of this assignment was that they missed Claudia's birthday. If it hadn't been hard enough on her since Myka left. Hell, it had been hard on everyone. It was her first birthday with people since she was eight. He picked up a present for her in a pawn shop in New Orleans. A gold Fleur De Lis necklace with a tiny little ruby and a matching brooch. He wrapped it up and left it on her pillow. He was planning on being sound asleep when she got in from the warehouse.

Two Hours Later

"Knock. Knock." She said as she stood in his doorway. He just sat up and threw his pillow towards the door.

"Sleep is good for you. Bed calling me." He mumbled as he looked at her.

"Get up. We have the ping." She said as she looked at him. "And Pete thanks for the present. It's nice someone remembered."

Warehouse 13

Twenty Minutes Later

"Great sleeping beauty has awoken. Now we can do our job." Artie said as he greeted him with a case folder. "A child psychologist in Vegas has Hunter Doherty Adams' Jack-in-the-Box. Your job is to swap it out with this replica." He said as he pointed to the jack-in-the-box sitting on the table. "Go save the world."

"You're sending me by myself?" He asked.

"You are right. Give me five minutes and I can go with you." Artie replied causing Claudia to grab his arm.

"I can go with him." She said as she looked at the older man. He just paused for a moment. He couldn't explain it but in that moment he saw that she was an agent. She needed the field experience.

"Fine. Go both of you." He said as he looked at them.

Las Vegas, Nevada

Midnight

They pulled up to the building in record time. "Alright we need to be quick. Pick the lock, grab the box, and all before the cops show up." He said as he looked over at her.

"Yes because the blue light special alarm system is impossible to crack." She said as she grabbed her bag.

"You already disabled it did you?" He asked her as he opened up the car door.

"Before you put even had the car in park. I can't help it if I am awesome." She answered as she slammed the door behind her. She pulled out the pin that he gave her from her bag. "Hold on a moment." She said before she grabbed his arm. She placed the pin on his jacket. "You are now an official member of team awesome." She said. "Now let's snag, bag, and tag this." He just followed her towards the door.

It wasn't hard to find the jack-in-the-box sitting on a kids table in the waiting room. "Yup I still hate these things." She said as she held the toy up.

"Just throw the thing in the bag before we find out what its downside is." He said as he looked at her. She just did as he said. He saw her eyes turn sad for as they placed the fake it its place. "Claud what's wrong?" She was staring off at something but he couldn't tell what.

"Nothing. It's just…nothing." She said as she looked at him. She just reached to pick up a rag doll. "My sister gave me one of these when I turned six. It was more than a few months before the accident." She explained before she placed the doll back where it was. He just pulled her into a hug.

"You will never be alone again." He said into her hair. "I promise you." He said as he pulled back to look in her eyes. "Je vous promets mon amour." He whispered one more time before their lips met.

Reno, Nevada

3 hours later

She tossed her bags into her car in a hurry. Giving little explanation to her parents and sister. Let's just take a few days off. A family trip would be so much fun. She wished those words never left her mouth. Yet, she had bigger things to worry about right this second. If she made it in time she could catch the last flight to Vegas. It would only take an hour that way. If she had to drive she would be too late. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number she thought she would never have to call again. "Damn it Artie answer your phone!" She yelled as she slammed the door and started the car. There was no answer. She just hung up and dialed her last chance to reach him.

"Leena's Bed and Breakfast." She was relieved when she heard Leena's voice.

"Leena thank god your there. It's Myka. Please tell me that Artie is there." She said into the phone. She knew Artie's schedule pretty well after the last year. She was sure that he was most likely eating dinner at the inn. If not he was probably in town at the diner.

"He just left." Leena answered.

"Alright. I need you to give him a message. I need him to come to Vegas as soon as he can. I am going to try to get on a plane. But, something is wrong with Claudia and Pete. I think they have been effected by some type of artifact." She said simply.

"How can you know for sure?" Leena asked.

"Claudia called. Leena they are planning on eloping tonight." She said as he looked at the highway sign that pointed her towards the airport.

(To BE Continued)


	2. Chapter 1

Las Vegas, Nevada

McCarran International Airport

7 A.M.

She stepped out of the airport and quickly dialed the same number she called four hour earlier. It wasn't supposed to take her long to get here. She was missing the benefits of being a warehouse agent. "Do you know what is causing this yet?" She asked into the phone as she scanned the crowd.

"No. Pete and Claudia have practically dropped off the face of the earth. We were able to track his credit card to a deposit for the noon time slot at the Love Me Tender chapel. We just have five hours to stop this. I will be there as soon as I can." Artie said before he hung up. Typical Artie. She just threw her phone back in her purse and started looking for Pete and Claudia. She was thrown back when she saw them standing there. He was wearing one of his nicest suites. More surprisingly Claudia was dressed up in a black dress that she had never seen before. Come to think about it she never saw Claudia in a dress before. "Myka!" Claudia yelled as she ran towards her. Within moments she was wrapped up in a tight hug.

"Claude let her breathe." Pete said as he came up behind her and grabbed her arm. That's when she first saw it. The pin on his suite jacket glowed as he pulled Claudia's arm off of her shoulder. Then she noticed the necklace around Claudia neck. Claudia just reached out to touch her face. She saw the tears starting to run down the younger woman's face.

"Ma sœur. Il a été trop longue." Claudia whispered as she looked at her before moving her hand away. Claudia didn't know French. She was going to try to try to excuse herself and call Artie. "Come on we need to get on the road. Isn't just exciting?" Claudia squealed as she led her to the call. As soon as the words left Claudia's mouth all thoughts about calling Artie left her mind.

"We got adjoining rooms. Which is great because that way you two can do your girl thing and I will still be close to my Ruby Sue." Pete said as he opened the car door for Claudia. She just watched as Claudia gave him a quick kiss before getting in the car. That was definitely not something she was not going to get used to.

Geneva, Switzerland

He was getting ready to order in dinner when he got the message. He just did as the message said. Within minutes his sister's face was on his computer screen. "I am not disturbing you from your work, am I?"

"No you're just saying me from yet another greasy take out dinner. The real question is what ungodly time is it there?" He asked as he looked at the computer screen.

"It's seven thirty in Las Vegas. And most of the people are just coming in from last night." She said as she just smiled.

"Vegas? You're on a mission?" He asked.

"You could say that. Josh I just … I just wanted to tell you that I got your card. And that I love you. Look I know this all sounds a little weird. You will understand soon though. I will let you get back to your sad dinner plans." She paused for a moment and he just saw something glow.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing. Je t'aime frère. I will talk to you later." She said before the screen went black. He didn't know much about his sister's work but that had to be artifact related. Claudia was never one to be so cryptic. So, he did what he thought was best. He called the artifact catcher.

"Artie it's Joshua. I am worried about Claude. I am going to try calling you back. I am hoping you are one step ahead of me on this one."

Las Vegas, Nevada

8 A.M.

They were supposed to meet up with Claudia for breakfast any minute. Claudia said that she wanted sometime alone to freshen up. Never once has Claudia said freshen up before. It was clear it was the necklace. Pete had something he needed help with. "Look I just need your help for a moment. I don't know much about these girly things you know." He said as he led her towards a jewelry store. "It won't be long. I already picked something out. I just need you to tell me she will like it." He called a woman working over and before it felt like any time had passed she was holding the ring in her hand.

"The rose gold symbolizes love. The blue stones that surround the pearl bring calmness and stability. The white pearl is for purity. It looks like Claude doesn't it? Different and perfect just like she is." He said as he took the ring from her.

"Yeah it's perfect for her." Myka said. "Are you sure you want this Pete? You don't seem to be the commitment person."

"I get it Myka, but we are ready for this. We need this." Pete said as he paid for the ring.

10 A.M.

Breakfast was the perfect thing to set the morning on the right path. It felt so right having someone there that could support them. She knew it was the right thing to call Myka. Myka even asked to see her dress. She came out of the bathroom trilling around in her dress. "What do you think?" She asked as she looked over at Myka. "I know it's not much." It was just a clearance rack white dress that hit just above her knew with black lace layered over the bodice. Pete loved it though. He said it hugged her body like a glove. He was just trying to be nice though. Myka just stood up and looked at her.

"You look stunning." Myka said as she smiled at the younger woman. "Do you want me to help you with your makeup?" She asked simply. She was just answered with a hug.

"It feels like we are real sisters." Claudia replied as she moved a chair in front of the bed. "I am so glad you were able to come here. It just wouldn't feel right if we were alone. Artie and Josh would never understand. But, you do because of H.G." She said as she sat down in the chair. She waited for Myka to sit in front of her before saying anything else.

"Close your eyes." Myka said as she opened her makeup bag.

"When did you know?" She asked as she felt the brush move against her eyelids.

"Know what?" Myka asked.

"That you loved her. And don't try to lie to me about it. Everyone can see it. Everyone but you." She paused for a moment. She felt a clump of eye shadow hit her shoulder. Just a moment. That's all that it took. It was funny really. In all this time they still thought of her as a baby. By the time Myka's hand hit the clasp of the necklace Claudia's tesla was touching her ear.

* * *

Myka saw the necklace glow right before she felt the tesla next to her. "It never changes. Family is supposed to support and love each other. But, it never works out that way." It took three minutes for Claudia to have her handcuffed to the bed. "I should have known better. Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Les années ne changent jamais ces cœurs de roche. Mais, vous verrez. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Il suffit de cesser de jouer avec le destin." Claudia said before she opened the door. "Make sure to tell Artie he is too late when he gets here. One day he will learn to believe in me." She said as she dropped Myka's cell phone on the floor.

* * *

She just knocked on the door to his hotel room. "Claudia." He breathed as he opened the door. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. What's wrong?" He asked. She just hugged him.

"If we are going to do this we need to go now. Myka is trying to stop us." She said as she buried her face in his chest. "We can't let anyone get in our way."

"I know. Let's go." He said softly as he walked them out in the hallway.

* * *

It seemed like forever before Artie walked through the door. "You tried to get the necklace from her." He said bluntly as he looked at her. "That is Marguerite of Valois necklace. That piece of overpriced jewelry that Pete so stupidly bought is the cause of the Saint Bartholomew's day massacre." He said as he unlocked the handcuffs for her.

"Stop trying to make me feel stupid and let's go. They are probably already there now. They left early because of me. I was so sure that I could have got it." She said as she looked at him.

"It is probably for the best that you didn't. Alone they become very violent. How do you think she killed her husband's mother and mistress? They feed on the person's desires." He tried to explain.

"How did you know that? About the necklace." She asked.

"She video chatted Joshua and he sent me a screen shot. Now let's go save them." He explained.

* * *

She felt a tear run down her face as she watched those big white double doors open up. The music started and she felt more tears fall. It felt as if she had waited for this moment forever. His eyes flash towards her and she knows this was meant to be. She hates that their family couldn't be there. There was a hole in her heart because he was standing in front of her alone. Well almost alone. Yet, she does not count the Elvis and Alice Cooper impersonators. They don't care about this moment. They just sing what they tell them to and smile. It is just a pay check for them. They were missing out. Work is supposed to be amazing. It is supposed to bring these moments. "You look amazing." He said as he took her hand.

She just placed her hand on his cheek. "You don't look too bad yourself Maverick." She whispered to him. "Let's do this before my makeup gets all messed up." She looked over at minister and nodded.

They practically ran into the place. "Hear that?" She asked him. He just nodded as he went to turn the corner.

"Meat Loaf. This has to be them." He answered as walked towards the door. He froze when he saw Claudia and Pete standing in front of the empty room kissing. They were too late. He wanted to cry when he saw who beautiful she looked when she let go of Pete. "She is so going to hate me for this." He said before he open the lib to the pot of neutralizer he was holding. He just tossed it at the happy couple. There was something that was hard to explain. Almost like something was pulled out of them.

"ARTIE WHAT THE HELL!" Claudia yelled as she wiped the purple goo from her eyes.

"Myka what are you doing here?" Pete asked as he did the same.

"You will thank me on day." Artie said as he walked up to Claudia. "We have a lot to fill you two in on."

* * *

It feels like he had it pounded into his head by family, friends, television, even music that the main goal is to find the one. The one woman that you couldn't imagine living without. It doesn't take a rocket science to see that she is just that. They both know how it feels to be abandoned, alone, hurting. Neither of them want to feel that way again. Both of them would… no, will do anything to keep that from happening. She gets his humor when no one else does. She is the only girl he has ever known that has a love for comics comparable to his. She sings along with Meat Loaf in the car with him. She gets his movie references. How could something that seems so right seem so wrong? For what twelve years. It was a proven point that his mind was younger than his body. She was older than hers. They evened out the way he saw it. It was funny he didn't put this much thought into this. Not until…whammy. Not that it matters. If she had put the thought into. If she felt it… he wouldn't be sitting on the curb staring at the ring in his hands. "You love her?" He looked up to see Myka standing in front of him. "You really love her. It wasn't just the necklace." She said as she sat down next to him.

He just looked passed Myka. He looked straight at her. She was talking to Artie. Her hair was still in place even if her white dress was now died purple in front thanks to the neutralizer. Her eyes caught him for a moment. He felt like crying in that moment. "It doesn't matter." He said as he looked at his best friend. "Twelve years." He mumbled as he stood up.

"Are you looking for another sign? You're dad died when you were twelve. Her bother was suspended in inter-dimensional limbo for twelve years. You're one who believes in lucky numbers. I know that. Today's the twelfth. Now that has to be giving you a vibe." She said as she looked up at him. He watched as Artie walked towards him. "This is your chance." He just stood there for a moment. His legs didn't want to work with his mind.

"She is talking about taking a week off visiting Joshua." Artie said to Myka. "Any chance you will come back?" He didn't stick around to hear her answer. He practically ran over to her.

"So Switzerland?" He asked trying to seem cool. She just nodded before she slipped something off of her hand.

"Yeah. I just need time to process everything." She said as she looked at him. She was crying when she reached out for his hand. "This belongs to you." She said as she placed her ring in his hand. He just looked at it.

"No. I gave this ring to you. I promised to love you forever. I will love you forever. And this belongs right here." He said as he slipped it back on her hand.

"Pete you know we can't stay married right?" She asked him.

"I know. But, it was your first marriage. Who knows maybe one day we can do this again when we are not under artifact mojo." He said as he looked at her. "It was your first real piece of jewelry besides the necklaces from hell." He placed his hand on the side of her face. "I think I love you for realies." He said as he looked into those amazing brown eyes. She just kept crying.

"I'm twenty. I have mistakes to make and a hell of a lot of life to live before I do something like this. I just hope you understand." She said before she kissed his forehead. Before he knew it he was watching her walk away. It felt like fifteen daggers were stabbing through his heart.


End file.
